


The stupid snowball fight, that wasn’t that stupid.

by LittleBozSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, First Kiss, Fluffy, Fred Weasley Lives, Grumpy Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light-Hearted, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, POV Draco Malfoy, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Snowball Fight, Unintentionally matchmaking, don’t copy to other sites, snow magic, weasley pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: It was Pansy fault, that Draco had his first kiss in the middle of a snowball fight, and with Potter of all people.orSnowball fights are never simple when magic is involved.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	The stupid snowball fight, that wasn’t that stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a competitive snowball fight turns into a first kiss (2019)  
> .  
> Huge thanks to my Beta SBW.   
> And S for help with the spell work.   
> <3

Why was he here? This was stupid. They where grown-ass adults. They survived a war! A childish snowball fight was unnecessary and unproductive. 

Draco pulled the ski-cap everyone had been given further down around his face, At least no one had to know he was here. Against his will, he might add. It was all Pansy’s fault. There she stood leading the charge of Slytherin as the self-appointed leader. Also, the entire reason he was bloody here. She had forced him to come. He should really stand up for himself. Go right over there and… Do nothing. 

Pansy was scary. There was a reason that girl managed to make Rita Skeeter cry and promise not to report on any of the Hogwarts 8th year students again. Pansy would achieve great things one day, providing she didn’t get knocked out by a rogue snowball. Perhaps the one in Draco’s hands right now. 

As soon as the ball left his hand he realised the error: it wasn’t going to hit the intended target. Aborting mission, Draco ran straight into a clump of trees. Finding shelter, he sat down and hid until someone else had the same idea, and flung themselves down next to him.  
“Gosh, it’s cold out there!” The unmistakable voice of Potter commented, causing him to freeze.  
“It’s snow. What did you expect?” Draco found himself replying without thinking.  
“Malfoy?!” Harry jumped around pulling his mask off, as Draco did the same. Staring at each other, unmoving, they sat for a few moments.

“This is my hiding spot! You can bugger off!” Draco finally broke the silence, feeling like those green eyes were boring into his soul.  
“You can’t claim a hiding space!”  
“I already have so. Meh.”  
“Meh?” Potter repeated, then promptly starting to laugh.  
“It’s the cold. It’s stopping my brain from working,” Draco snarked, attempting to save the little of his pride he had left. Yep, it was 100% the cold, that’s where the terrible reply came from, completely and utterly not Dracos fault. Pansy was the one to blame.  
“If you really don’t want to be here, why even come?” Harry stated, having recovered from his laughing fit.  
“I was forced, if you must know, Potter.”  
“Pansy?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“How did you know that?”  
“She forced most people to come. Terrifying, that girl.”  
“Try having to live with her.” He grumbled.

The pair dissolving into an awkward silence, listening to the shouts and splattering of snow around them. 

“Thanks,” Draco’s voice was as quiet as a mouse. He thought Harry hadn’t heard until the guy turned and stared with a confused expression. “For the whole trial thing.” Could his voice get any quieter? Good grief he was a Malfoy. What would his father say about him now? Noticing the way Harry hadn’t replied, Draco continued on. “I don’t blame you for my Father either. He deserved to go to prison, but it’s still hard.” Shut up, shut up, shut up, This cold weather really was affecting his brain, bloody Pansy.  
Regardless he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, with some kind of understanding in them.  
Turning away, Harry finally spoke. “I know how hard it can be to try and break free from an overbearing family when you are young and defenceless.”  
“The mighty ‘saviour’ Harry Potter defenceless?” Draco snarked. Yes back to my usual self. “Ouch, what was that for?” Draco jumped, as he grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t call me the mighty saviour.”  
“Duly noted,” Draco nodded, as he started to rub his arm. “I just meant, what would you know, Potter, about being defenceless?”  
“Seeing as I grew up in a cupboard under some stairs, I'd say a lot.” Harry almost chuckled.  
“I don’t get it, is that a muggle joke?”  
“I wish it was. I really do.” This time Harry’s voice was quiet, causing another silence to fill the air.  
“I am sorry, for nearly killing you, but same time not sorry,” Harry admitted as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.  
“Don’t be. I wish it was me instead of Dumbledore sometimes.” Draco hadn’t admitted that to anyone before and was unsure why he had said it now. 

Before either one could reply, a large snowball came hurling towards them catching them both unawares, smashing into their shoulders. Draco’s already sore shoulder, he wanted to be noted. Before they could move the loose snow started to glow pink, fluttering around in the air, then coming back to join the snowball, which had hardened around the boy’s arm, glueing the pair together. 

“What the?” Harry commented, trying to pull away as Draco did the same. Before starting to try and peel the now solid ice with his fingertips. 

“Oh, you got hit,” The voice was unjudging, rather just a statement.  
“What do you mean, Longbottom?” Draco snapped at the guy stood not far away from the pair, watching them.  
“The twins, they put something on the snow. I think it’s based on some kind of temporary sticking charm, maybe an Apodoficus Epoximise type spell,” Neville paused, looking thoughtful.  
“Neville, what does that mean exactly?” Harry nudged.  
“They are all different. The pink means you are stuck together until you kiss,” Neville shrugged casually.  
“What?!” Draco practically choked on his words, as the sound of snowballs hitting nearby grabbed the other’s attention.  
“There has to be another way to break the spell, without that!” He stated, completely ignored by the other two. He could feel his eyes going wide as saucers.  
“Right, I’ve got to go! I need to find Luna and stand next to her before she gets hit and has to kiss someone else!” Nevile called as he was jogging backwards. Leaving the pair once more in silence as they watched his retreating back.  
“You know, when he admitted his undying love in the middle of the war, I kind of expected them to get together then and there,” Draco commented watching Longbottom disappear into the distance.  
“Same.” Silence again. “Soooo,” Harry drew out, “know any spells to get out of this?”  
“If I knew one, we’d already be free!” Draco snapped. Harry merely closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Draco wasn’t going to stand by and get ignored like this.  
“Why don’t you think up a spell then genius? Don’t just sit there!” Finding that received no reaction, Draco started to think of something else to shout at the stupid Potter. 

Harry, meanwhile, leant forwards, pressing their lips together. Getting over the initial shock, Draco felt himself start to respond, pushing into the kiss. Leaning even closer when he felt the warmth from Harry’s arm on his good shoulder. Causing Potter’s lips to move into a smile as he started to pull away. Catching himself as he leant forwards, Draco froze, attempting to sit up, however, Potter's arm on his shoulders held him still as their foreheads pressed together, Harry watching him with an almost smirk.  
“That never happened,” Draco snapped, looking around to check if anyone had seen them.  
Wait, was Potter really laughing?!  
“So this is a bad time to admit I think you’re hot?”  
“Woahda” was all Draco could manage as a reply, feeling his entire body going red. When did it stop being so cold?  
“I still hate you, though.”  
“Naturally, Potter.” 

-

Maybe Pansy forcing him outside wasn't the worst thing to happen this year. He'd made a discovery about Potter, and Pansy's downfall was made even sweeter as it came at the hands of the Gryffindor leader, Hermione Granger. It was almost worth the months of moaning he had to endure afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
